


The Daybreak Mercenary

by CrowLovesPancakes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Fe Three Houses “spoilers”, Homophobia, Is it spoilers if the plot is different?, Know your triggers!, M/M, Most Of These Tags Never Applied I’m sorry for scaring y’all., Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Feelings or Mentions, Tags Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowLovesPancakes/pseuds/CrowLovesPancakes
Summary: Byleth is a mercenary, his blood crusted blade feared by bandits and scoundrels. Left behind at a young age, the only thing Byleth remembers about his father is his name. Reuniting with his father after a chance mission, Byleth must cope as he thrust into a world he never wanted, but it may be what he needed.Probably never going to be finished!





	1. Cut Your Own Path Through Hell

Darkness consumed the sky without mercy, rain falling on the forest in a heavy, dissonant cadence. Byleth turned to the floor, letting his hair droop over his bleary eyes. Rustling in the leaves made his hand twitch in expectance. “So you come.” He laughed. “You scoundrels.” He lifted the sword out of the sheath, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. They thought he would have been outnumbered. “Show yourselves.” Byleth said, irritated. He took his free hand, the one he wore gloves on, adorned with the pattern of the Crest of Flames, summoning fire, and waved it around.  
Without hesitation, assassins and bandits surrounded him, readying their own weapons.  
Smiling with an uncanny expression, Byleth threw daggers, some yelping and running away. “Cowards.” He smiled, the assassins getting out of their trance and charging towards him. Byleth slashed and sliced at the enemy, piercing their bodies, the boy hearing the useless slump of the bodies as they fell, realising they would breathe their last here. Though some assassins got some strikes through, he pain only helped him focus, as waves of them kept coming. He didn’t hear the Knights of Seiros over the beat of his own heart, and he chorus of the rain, and the voices of the ghosts that haunt him. “No. That sword. That’s Byleth. That’s my son.” Jeralt dropped his sword. “No. I didn’t think. I never thought.” He had no time to worry about the ifs. Because Byleth was here, broken, and reduced to an extension of the sword’s will. Dimitri gasped. “That’s your son, Professor Jeralt?” The older man turned away in tears. “I never should have left him behind. I don’t know how he survived for this long, living like this, a wanderer, blood trailing behind him.”  
Jeralt wallowed over his own guilt, and thought for a moment. “I guess it was the only thing I taught him.” Dimitri frowned, and looked away from the carnage, and then he connected the dots. Jeralt was a mercenary before being a professor.  
“This is what you left behind.” Edelgard stated simply, lowering the lantern. “I guess even the most kind hearted people make mistakes.” Claude added. Jeralt nodded. “I thought he could have made an honest living, with the people I left him behind with.”  
“Why didn’t you take him with you?” Claude asked. “I couldn’t.” He answered. “But now may be a time to make up for the sins I have committed.” The last assassin fell with a choking noise, Byleth pulling the blade out the body, making a disgusting noise. Wiping the blade clean, he turned to leave, but instead seeing a ghost long dead in his heart. “Dad.” He said brokenly. “You came back..” Byleth said, devoid of any sort of hope, as if he thought he was dead. “Byleth, come here.” Jeralt gestured, open arms waiting for him. He would never be able to rebuild their relationship, if Byleth had not accepted this. The boy started sobbing. “Byleth, please. Come here. Come to me.” There was tears glazing over his eyes. “How can I trust you this time?” He asked, hand over his heart protectively. “I was on my own for so long. You’ll just..” “I can’t take back the things I’ve done. But if you come to me, I can make up for it. I can make amends, but only if you come to me.” Jeralt offered. Byleth stood there, letting the downpour hit his face, and he looked to his father with empty, glazed eyes. He held in a breath and went to Jeralt, feeling his warmth cover him in a hopeful blanket. “It’s not much, but I want things to be okay.” Byleth whispered. “Please don’t hurt me again.” He said in desperation, Jeralt tightening the hug. “I don’t plan on making that mistake again.” The three students came out from the forest, saying an awkward, “Professor.” “Sorry, but we have to return soon.” Edelgard shyly said to Byleth, unsure how he would react. “That’s fine.” He smiled, standing up, looking over the three, and gasped in surprise. “Dimitri?” “How do you know my name?” He replied with a cautious smile, the other boy smiling bitterly. “I was sure you’d forget.” He looked towards the floor, downcast. Dimitri tried to remember, but most of his childhood was repressed, because of- He shook himself out of his thoughts, and with a stony stance, said, “we should return to Garreg Mach soon.” Hearing rustling in the trees, Byleth’s ungloved hand twitched to his belt. The noise got closer and closer, and the green haired boy nervously hovered over a particular dagger. A bandit jumped out in desperate yell, and tried to bring down his axe on Dimitri, key word being tried. As soon as the figure revealed himself, Byleth threw a dagger, knocking the bandit back as hit stabbed him in the throat. The brute let out a few gurgling noises, before his hand dropped his axe in defeat. “Tch. Even had the curtesy of attacking after the moment.” He lifted the dagger out of the corpse and cleaned it, quickly sharpening it, the thing having a vicious glean. "You all should be getting back. It’s dangerous still.” “Come with us.” Jeralt gestured. Byleth simply nodded, following them, looking around in silent contempt. The three were having a conversation, which he wasn’t interested in, but looked from time to time, to see Dimitri turning away when they made eye contact. “Maybe it’s for the best.” He whispered bitterly. On the way, they went past a trading route, seeing the innocent merchant stabbed to death by the brute, his son suffocated to death, giving up and smiling at his father. Byleth gritted his teeth. “We can’t do anything about it.” Jeralt sighed. “Or maybe, we can.” He whispered to himself, calling upon Sothis. “Sigh. Fine. Just get out of here.” Opening his eyes, he found himself before the horrific scene. “I’ll catch up with you guys,” He said to Jeralt, who tried to stop him. “I promise I'll be back before you know it.” He smiled genuinely before running towards the trade route. “I can’t save everyone, but I’ll save whoever I can.” He argued with Sothis. “You think you’re- never mind . Just..” she cut herself off, sighing. Jeralt got to the trading route, worrying about the promise. What if the kid just wanted to make me happy. Maybe he didn’t want this. Then he turned to the sudden movement of a cart. “Please don’t kill me.” The bandit pleaded. “You wouldn’t have shown these two any mercy, so why should I?” The bandit knew he was outmatched, and that he was right. So he let the caped mercenary kill him, his body falling to the forest below, falling with a quiet thump. The two behind him bowed and thanked him, giving him a gold bar as thanks. “We’re sorry we can’t offer much but-“ Byleth smiled kindly at the two. “That’s alright. No need for thanks. I just simply helped.” Before the two could argue, he jumped down to the lower path, Jeralt waiting below. "Well done, kiddo." He praised, giving him a thumbs up. Byleth smiled weakly, before turning away, Jeralt feeling a pang of guilt. He must not be used to praise. The downpour was not going to let up anytime soon, blocking out most of the moonlight, but the students recognised the faint shape of the monastery. "We're almost there." Dimitri muttered to himself, fumbling with the necklace. "What are we doing when we get there?" Asked Byleth curiously. Jeralt smiled. "It'll be a suprise, kid." He answered affectionately. The boy sighed, and started looking around, his hand itching for something. This field.. The screams, the pain, the soldiers falling, giving up as the light faded from their eyes. Byleth breathed heavily, gripping at his sword. He was choking, choking on blood, but as he tried to spit it out, the more he felt it clog his lungs. He made a desperate noise, slumping to the floor, feeling the breath escape his lungs. He couldn't run. Something was dragging him, and he didn't have the courage to look. He closed his eyes and waited for death, awaiting the looming figure to bring down a weapon. Then he felt his body wrap around something. He was being carried. Tears flowed from his eyes. He was in a nightmare. He could be dead, and he would sleep right through all of it. "No. Please." He said desperately choking through the rest of his words. He needed to get out of this state, before it was too late. Think of happy memories. Nothing showed itself, except for a fragment Byleth held close to his heart. "My name is Dimitri. What's your name?" He said erneastly, holding his hand out to him. "My name is Byleth." He answered. Throughout that month he was there, he had made friends with the noble, forgetting that the lives they lived were different. His was forged in gold and iron, his in blood and flames. He smiled at Dimitri. "I'm going to have to go soon." He said shyly, Dimitri smiling purely. "That's ok. I'll remember you. We'll meet again." He said, as if he knew it was true. "Take this." He held out a dagger shyly, blushing slightly. "So you can cut the path you want to take." He smiled, as if thinking it was odd. "I can't give you much, but.." he took off his necklace. "You can have this." He placed it in his palms and held it out. "But it's your family-" Byleth smiled bitterly. "I'll lose it where I'm going. So if you want it.." he whispered. Dimitri was tearing up. "I'm going to miss you, Byleth," he cried out, clinging unto him. "It'll be alright. You'll forget me anyway." Dimitri tightened the hug. "I won't! I promise Byleth." "If you can keep it." He whispered, escaping the hug. “Bye.." He quietly said, and got into the carriage. It wasn't the happiest memory, but it kept Byleth going. To see Dimitri again, to see his only friend again. He opened his eyes with a gasp, choking out a few breaths. "Kid!" Jeralt yelled, startled. He was laid down on a soft mattress, Byleth’s breath steadying. “We’re going to have to leave you for a bit. Will you be alright staying here, Dimitri?” Dimitri suddenly turned to Jeralt, startled. “Yes. I will be alright, Professor.” “Thank you, Dimitri.” Jeralt left, closing the door behind him with a soft click. The blond boy, sitting on the chair, gripped at his lap, eyes downcast. “I can’t trust you. You simply kill without thought.” He gritted his teeth. “And let them kill you, Dimitri?” He said, tears in his eyes. “This wasn’t the path I wanted to cut for myself, but I have to stick by it.” Dimitri felt something snap inside him, some flame rekindled. “Why did you have to go, Byleth?”’He asked softly, clutching the pendant around his neck. “Because I was hired for another job.” He said truthfully, downcast. “I couldn’t give up my livelihood.” Dimitri started softly crying, and hugged him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything.” He whispered, finally letting go of the feeling festering within him. “You were my only friend, and for once, I felt alive. You were kind. You were everything I thought friendship would be.” Dimitri tightened the hug. “Please don’t leave me again, Byleth. Don’t go.” He said bitterly and desperately, his voice sounding lost. “I can’t keep that promise. I’m not like you. I’m no noble. I can’t stay here.” Dimitri deflated at the comment, his happiness now fading. “Oh yeah. That was why I liked being with you so much. You never wanted anything or asked. You just talked to me and for once, made me forget about the cruel world. Remember when I asked you if you cared if I was a noble or not?” Byleth smiled. “Of course I do.” Dimitri’s eyes lit up. “Hell. Even if you were like me, I’d still be with you. Because you’re my friend.” Dimitri recited. “I never knew what ‘like me’ meant, so I never questioned it.” He added, frowning. Byleth’s lips formed into a tight lipped smile, trying to speak before the door opened, revealing Jeralt. “Hey Dimitri, could you leave the room for a second? I need to speak to Byleth.” “Of course.” Dimitri walked outside, closing the door behind him, wiping away his tears. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to himself, before he eavesdropped on the conversation. “Byleth. I’m sorry I haven’t been a good parent. I shouldn’t have left you behind. I know that know. But I can make up for that. I can enroll you at the Officer’s Academy.” Dimitri’s heart skipped a beat, then started pumping heavily. “I can’t. I-“ “Byleth, I know you care for me, but I know you also care for Dimitri. It would mean a lot to him if you stayed with him.” “Fine.” Byleth sighed. “I’ll do it because I care for both of you.” Jeralt smiled kindly. “Thank you, Byleth. I love you, kiddo. I’m sorry I don’t say it much.” The green haired kid smiled, hands finally relaxing, dropping from where they covered his heart protectively . “I love you too, dad.” Dimitri knocked on the door. “Come in.” The door opened, the noble standing there shyly. “I have news.” He said, walking in front of Dimitri. “I can keep my promise.” He hugged the boy tightly, the only sobbing as he tightened the hug. “Byleth.” Dimitri said softly, “could I stay here for the night?” Smiling, Byleth nodded. “Sure. We have a lot of things to talk about anyway.” After a little while, the conversation had died down as the two simply enjoyed the company of the other. Rainfall still assaulted the earth, the noise relaxing as they looked out the window of the quarters. Dimitri yawned, and stretched his arms. “You should get some sleep.” Byleth suggested, looking out the window. “What about you?” Replied Dimitri, concerned. “I’ll be fine.” Answered Byleth, sighing. “If you’re sure.” Dimitri reluctantly fell into slumber, feeling the warmth of the blanket, slowly resting his body. The last thing he saw was Byleth gazing at the window with a distant expression. The boy was gone in the morning, the persistent rain still not seeming to halt nor weaken. “Maybe it is a curse.” He thought, laughing. “Byleth?” The boy was gone and Dimitri’s fears began to act up. “Was I dreaming?” He said, bile rising in his throat. “It couldn’t possibly be..” Dimitri stood up drowsily, and went to find Jeralt. When he had found him, they were talking near the stables, Leonie nodding and engaged in the conversation. “Professor! Byleth’s gone!” Before anybody could react, one of the gates opened, a boy leading the pegasus out of the enclosure. “Hey. It’s alright.” The horse whinnied, and wrapped it’s wings around Byleth. “Fine..” He gave the creature a few pats on the head, before it let Byleth lead him back into the enclosure. He walked away, and turned, to see three people staring at him. “Hey..” he said awkwardly.


	2. Blade of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams will never change. They will always be what they are. A promise broken, a future that will never come, but it also offers solace in the carefully threaded world it creates. But one can hope, that their dream would become real.
> 
> (The story in Chapter 2 was messed up so badly I’ve decided to renounce it’s existence by refreshing from Byleth’s fainting at the field. Also a rewrite of chapter one as I wasn’t impressed with how I had written Byleth’s feelings.)

Byleth had awoken with an ache in his chest, his heart beating unsteadily with an empty rhythm. His blade flickered in it’s sheath as he hovered over it. “So it was a dream.” He whispered to himself, holding up the dagger Dimitri had given to him, gazing in the reflection, torchlight giving his face a sunset glow. “Who am I kidding?” He asked at the reflection, nothing but the unyielding downpour and the scorching fire to be heard. “It could never be that easy.” He threw the dagger to the floor in a fit of despair, clutching his head with his hands, tears flowing from his eyes in a steady pace.”Yeah sure reveal all your secrets like that. Run into your father’s arms like a lost child.” He mocked himself, gritting his teeth. “I want everything to be okay.” He said mockingly, “I want everything to be better.” He said, rage seeping from his voice. “I.” He threw the pillow into wall, making an unsatisfying thump. “Just.” He threw his sword into the wooden wall, making a loud noise when it landed. “Want.” He took a dagger out, and sliced at the diary his father wanted him to keep, shredding some of the pages, his writing now illegible. “Everything.” He took off his gauntlets, their color as black as midnight, his hands now revealed, a pale contrast, no scars or marks. “To be.” He grabbed at the dagger and took a few breaths in and out, their pace a haunting calm, as the silver hovered over skin.” He looked in the mirror beside him, and saw the rage flicker in his eyes, and breathed out an empty, “okay.” The dagger clattered to the floor and he hugged his legs, sobbing as quietly as he could. The boy would not dare look at the diary, the last promise, the last gift he would receive. Broken, sitting there in sobbing, nothing to comfort him except for the eternal rain, pattering at the windows. Breathing. Steady. Heartbeat. Calm. 

He turned to his side, not moving from his position, and his eyes eventually flitted closed, leaving Byleth to be at the mercy of his fantasies. They were naught but empty, haunting guises, and a call, the desperation. Dimitri’s voice echoed. It told him that he was needed. Even in the threatening darkness, Byleth felt content, a hole in his heart filled unfairly with one comment. So when those words inevitably turned to hatred, his heart had been consumed in the dark by a monster he had created himself. “Is Byleth currently staying here?” The man asked, holding up a rough drawing of the teen. The barkeep nodded and gestured to the stairs, stating, “the man’s up there. Room at the very end. Wouldn’t mess with him though.” The knight frowned, “and why would he not want business with the Knight of Seiros?” The man went to clean a mug, and turned away. “Dude’s kinda had with you knights. Rumors say he was bastard of a high ranking knight and a random woman, then got left behind. But don’t say that you heard that from he, ya hear?” The barkeep threatened with both a serious and joking tone. Alois wasn’t sure which. Psyching himself up for whatever lay beyond this door, Alois knocked, and had readied himself. The door opened, revealing a kid with green hair, messy from a fitful sleep, and dark shadows looming below his eyes. “Can I help you?” He said, sniffling. “What does a knight of Seiros want with me?” He asked, before turning to his weapons and placing them in their sheaths. It took a second before Alois realised this was not a blood crazed beast, nor a fashioned killer, only a disastrous teen. 

”Well?” Byleth asked, almost impatiently. “Oh! You are a mercenary, no?” Byleth frowned. “I am. But right now I’m on leave and should not be bothered. Go take your problems elsewhere.” “Wait. Royalty has been captured. Would you dare risk the future of-“ “I’m a sellsword, not a politician. I don’t care which person holds the crown, because my job will always be the same!” He cut off with a furious tone. “Please. I’m willing to pay you for double whatever this break cost you. Just help the students. Please!” He begged, going on his knees.”I don’t want your stupid coins. But I’ll go. Because I don’t leave people behind.” Alois didn’t know, but he felt as if Byleth was taking shots at someone. “Onward, there’s no time to waste.” Alois regained his composure and lead Byleth from the bar, to outside, the temperature dropping a considerable amount, the area surrounding the bar had been cast in an eerie fog, due to rainfall. “This way.” The forest provided no sort of comfort from the harsh rain, Byleth shivering in his outfit, turning towards the floor, trudging towards wherever this man said they were to go. At the prospect, Byleth cursed under his breath. “You’re really stupid, Byleth.” He whispered. “A strange man begs for you to come with him, in the dead of the night, in harsh rainfall, and you comply. A trap waiting to spring.” The teen, who didn’t cut out the possibility, placed a hand on one of his daggers and aimed it at a weak point in the man’s armor.

”They are there.” Alois pointed fearfully, at three students, tied to a tree, brutes surrounding them. “Why couldn’t you take care of these? You’re a knight aren’t you?” “If I touch a single one of them, they will kill the hostages.” Byleth cursed, and flicked his silver dagger in his hand. “That won’t be a problem.” Dimitri glared at the brutes before him, his hands tied and his older memories resurfacing, feeling the darkness crawling over him. “Let us go!” Claude begged, tears in his eyes. “Pretty boy, close your mouth before I rip it out.” One of them threatened. Claude immediately closed his mouth and silently cried. “No. I’ll find a way out.” Eldegarde whispered quietly, reaching for a small blade in her pocket. Dimitri turned to see someone in the shadows, sharpening a blade, probably about to steal the bounty that were three royals out of position. He glared at the big brute. Whatever the assassin was, it was better than being killed by this inhuman warrior. “You there. Idiot with an axe!” Claude taunted. The large man immediately turned to archer, readying his axe. “I warned you!” He slurred out, his small mind realising that he was talking about him.

Dimitri turned to the shadowy figure, who in turn looked at him, he barely saw him nod, and as the brute was about to bring his axe down, the figure threw a silver blade, glinting for a second in the air, before it achieved it’s target, who screamed out in pain, dropping to the floor, presumably dead. ”What the hell did you royals-“ The scrawny thief tried to scream out, dagger aimed at any one of them. The shadowy figure finally leaved the shadows, making his presence known to the assailant, moving faster as he charged towards the thief, grabbing his neck with his arm, and disarmed him. “You dare to even try to hurt him?” He asked the assassin with a ferocious tone. “Please..” the coward begged for mercy. “You lost your chance.” In one quick slice, the corpse fell to the ground in a quick motion. Dimitri beheld the teen in front of him. He saw a reflection of him, no mercy, ferocity, and he feared for his own life. He could only sit in silence as he awaited the massacre that would follow. Byleth gasped in breaths, dancing in the night, with deadly precision and a tempo of only his heartbeat. He saw a weak point in the teen’s flurry, a warrior already aiming at him, and tried to call out in desperation, but his voice pooled in his throat. Byleth turned wildly to the warrior, but it was too late. The man’s axe had placed a clean cut on his side, forcing him to fall to the side of a rock.“You’ll die here. You’re worse than all of us!” He screamed out, tears in his eyes, rain getting heavier with every second.

Byleth started laughing, a bitter laugh, a grin on his face, vicious and eyes darkening. “Why are you laughing? You’re about to die!” He yelled, bringing his axe high, before Byleth simply looked up at the warrior. “Should have killed me when you had the chance.” Flinging a dagger, it landed in the throat of the mercenary, and stood still, the iron axe landing in the rock with a noise. Cursing, Byleth pushed the man before he could land face down, took the prized dagger from the corpse’s throat, and whispered an apology before wiping the blade clean with his cloak, before promptly placing it back in it’s sheath. He hissed when the pain had forced him to move, barely able to stand, falling to the ground in a clump. “I need to..” he muttered, pulling at the rocks to place him closer the students, being lifted by cold gauntlets back to the side of the mountain. “Professor, we need to rest here. It’s the least we can do.” Alois hesitated before nodding. “Fine. I’ll call for help. Stay here kids.” When the footsteps grew quieter and quieter, there was a silence between the four as they sat in the small cover of the rock. “I’ll go first.” Dimitri broke the silence, shattering the quiet. ”Where did you learn to fight like that?” He asked, half curiously and trying to confirm his own theory. “I’ve always had to fight.” Byleth replied distantly, “because if I couldn’t get by, I would die. Simple as that. I’m not like you people. I’ve had to leave everything behind, to become a walking weapon.” Dimitri nodded, as if understanding. “Could you show me that dagger?” He asked, biting his lip, worried it could offend the green haired teen. Knowing what he was talking about, Byleth took out the ornate dagger and gave it to Dimitri. 

”Who gave this to you?” Byleth flinched immediately. “A friend.” Dimitri wasn’t convinced. “This dagger was in my possession. Why is it now in your hands?” Byleth laughed awkwardly. “A long story.” Dimitri felt as if he was supposed to remember something, but most of his childhood was blocked out after the events that still shook him to his core. The green haired teen leaned forward, to take a look at the blond haired prince, and saw a necklace glimmering. “That necklace..” Byleth started, prompting Dimitri. “an old friend, though I cannot remember whom or when it was given to me.” He said distantly, grasping at the crest. When footsteps grew louder, the sound of gravel alerting the mercenary, who unsheathed his sword on reflex. “We need to get back to Garreg Mach. There’s no healers here.” Alois called out and Byleth immediately sheathed his sword with a shaky breath, looking to the floor, not seeing the worried glance of Dimitri. “Go.” Byleth said immediately, wincing when he stood up, using his sword as a crutch. “I can manage.” Eldegarde frowned at the prospect. “You do suggest that we would leave you here to bleed, after you had done so much for us? We are not heartless. You’re coming with us.” Claude nodded. “Without you, I would have.. met an unpleasant end.” Dimitri simply nodded. “Lean on me. There is much I need to ask you. If you would answer them, I would be grateful.” Byleth smiled, for once, in a sincere way, his madness cast off into an unknown land.

Byleth could barely stand, the injury being the first that truly made him flinch, where another’s recklessness decided their fate instead of his. “I’m fine, Dimitri.” He said with a shaky breath, “it’s already a lot that you’re letting me lean on you.” “Fine. But please, do not lie, I do not want to see hurt further.” Byleth could simply say a quiet “alright.” They continued trudging through the forest, covered in an ethereal mist, Byleth seeing some hooded figures seeming to converge on them. “4 of you. Go. Now.” Byleth whispered in a serious tone. “There’s warlocks here. They’re coming for us. I’m holding you down. Go.” He begged, but Dimitri put his foot down. “We are not letting you die here!” Dimitri yelled fiercely. “We have been over this again an-“ When a flare of a midnight purple rushed through the mist, Byleth did the only thing he could think of, even if it wasn’t rational. Dimitri fell to the ground, making a noise as the bolt hit the mercenary, clutching his body as a searing darkness crawled over him as something took over Byleth, some sort of hysterical energy washed over him, casting a spell of his own. “Die!” He screamed out as the blade of darkness delved into the mist, a cry following afterwards. ”I cannot fight with Byleth, you will need to hold them off until we get to safety.” Dimitri ordered, already moving away from the fray, Byleth in tow. “Are you sure?” Dimitri nodded. “I believe that with these numbers, these scoundrels will be easily exterminated. I am not needed to do so.” There was a dark fire, blazing in his eyes as he looked towards the threat looming above them. Edelgarde only managed to nod, and grabbing her weapon, her and Alois charged at the enemy, Claude lurking behind them. 

”You cannot die here.” Dimitri whispered, and they started shuffling towards the opening of the forest. “Hurry." Byleth moved faster, even the searing pain was not enough to stop him. The moonlight guided them, the constant noise of the rain becoming great cover. When a distant mage had tried to cast a fire spell, the brightness of fire alerting Byleth. Even if moving his hands were agony, he’d rather have that than Dimitri hurting. A blast of midnight dashed through the mist, faster than the mage could react, and fell with an anguished cry. As the opening grew near, Dimitri started calling for help, Byleth growing unconscious, his breathing unsteady, his pulse nearly fading. “We’re almost to safety.” As the soft, dark green of the grass was reachable, Byleth was laid there, Dimitri kneeling beside him, the other boy’s head leaning on his knees."Can you not stand?” The mercenary lifted his hand, and palmed his cheek, and smiled genuinely. “It was nice meeting you.” Byleth felt his body floating, warm arms against his clothes, as he shivered, the cold crawling into his body as the downpour intensified. Soft pattering of grass. The hill grew closer and closer, as Byleth tried to lean into the warmth. “You’re warm.” Byleth whispered, hugging Dimitri’s chest, Dimitri having to adjust to it. “Don’t fall asleep. We’re almost there. I’m sure of it.” They got to the base of the hill, Dimitri making his way up, each step slow and threatened to make him slip. “You’re like a really big teddy bear.” Byleth whispered against his chest, with a watery grin on his face as he said it. Dimitri cursed as he was close to the top, looking down at the teen. “The cold must be making him this way. I do not have much time left.” 

”Identify yourself.” The guard said as they got to the gate. “Dimitri Alexandre.” The gate immediately started lifting as he was ushered inside. Cold, harsh winds ruffling stands and items, the marketplace was deserted, everybody finding cover from the perpetual rain. Moving with a quickened pace, Dimitri clutched Byleth tighter as they went up the stone stairs, being careful not to slip. Knocking on the door, Dimitri awaited as it opened slowly, allowing him inside. “Your Highness!” The darker skinned man bowed, and asked, “Should I?” He asked, looking at the sprawled teen, still clutching unto Byleth. “No, I cannot. I must take on this duty myself, Dedue." ”They made their way across the hall, the pillars towering over them, the banners ornate with a fiery crimson. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to Byleth, who muttered a small, “it’s okay.” Dimitri turned and walked into the Dining Hall, which thankfully was empty, except for a few people. With a quick pace, the teen made his way across the hall, not glancing at any of the people who gave him odd looks, looking down at the boy currently being carried. As he saw the relentless downpour, he muttered a quick prayer as he stepped into the cold, Byleth immediately whimpering at the sudden drop of temperature. “I apologise, but we must...” he walked through the darkness, the rain pouring unto both of them with no relent. Stepping down the stairs, he made sure to take care, and as soon as he had dropped to less unsteady ground, turned to the right and sped to the staircase to the second floor of the dormitory.As they reached the cover of the second floor, Byleth stopped shivering, as Dimitri quietly walked to his room, second to last, placing the shivering teen on his bed. “Finally, safe at last.” Dimitri said to himself, his azure eyes hovering over the boy in a protective way, and with a careful movement, had moved the boy’s cloak off of him, soaked thoroughly. Though he was sure the mercenary had his reasons for the hood, Dimitri took the time to gaze at the teen’s face, brushing dark green hair away from his closed eyes, which made the boy stir. “Dimitri?” Byleth asked with a lost and desperate tone.

Hearing the desperate tone had made the prince’s heart twinge, answering with a small confirmation. “Yes?” Byleth sat up with an anguished noise, and started sobbing quietly. Dimitri stood up from the chair and went over to the crying teen, wrapping his arms around the boy in comfort, the other turning around hugging Dimitri desperately. “This is another dream. I’m going to lose you.” He looked into Byleth’s eyes, and saw his own shadow reflected in them. They had both seen horrors and darkness corrupt themselves with it’s grasp. It was time they’d fight it off together.Lying down on the small bed was a little uncomfortable and unconventional, however, Dimitri could manage, as he felt the warmth of the other boy. “Are you sure it is alright?” Byleth questioned Dimitri, worried he was becoming a burden. “I could sleep on the floor if you do not think that you can sleep with me here.” He offered, Dimitri shaking his head. “I do not want you sleeping on the floor, after the ordeal you had just been through.” He refused adamantly as the gap between them grew smaller, their legs tumbled together in a mess under the covers. Dimitri hugged Byleth’s form as the two moved closer to one another, the gap no longer existing as Byleth felt Dimitri’s body on his. It felt right. For once, Byleth’s body had succumbed to the warmth, no longer feeling the numbing pain of the magic, as Byleth turned to face Dimitri, whose face had a dark crimson blush. “Sorry, I’ll-“ As Byleth felt the move away, he pulled it back gently, and responded shyly, “please keep it here, if you do not mind.” The prince responded with a quiet, “as you wish.” Byleth placed a questioning hand on Dimitri, whose breath hitched. “We should allow ourselves rest. To see what tomorrow will bring us.” Byleth nodded with a small smile, placing two fingers on the tip of the candle, thrusting the room into darkness, peace finally succumbing the two to their dreams.

”Dimitri?” He asked into the darkness, steps echoing, looking around desperately. “Byleth?” The blonde teen replied, walking towards the voice, reverberating through the non existent walls. What they saw made them choke on their breaths, tears welling up in their eyes, flowing quickly as they dripped unto the floor. “No. No. No.” The two seemed to chorus as the scene surrounded them. Carnage. Blood spilling to the floor in heavy waves, flowing like water. Byleth reached for the dead Dimitri’s hand, lifeless as the body sat there, impaled by a spear bearing the crest of the empire. “I should have gotten here sooner. I’m sorry Dimitri.” The green haired teen grabbed the weapon, pulled it from the body, making an awful sloshing, looking down at his chest. “Forgive me.” Impaling himself could not compare to the pain of losing Dimitri. The sting reduced to a buzz as he fell to the floor, placing his hand on Dimitri’s.

”I could have gotten to safety. I should have protected you. I should have never let you take that hit.” The cold, lifeless Byleth did not respond, Dimitri placing the hand of Byleth’s against his cheek. Feeling no response, the prince teared up, the tears dropping unto the corpse of the mercenary. He was on his knees now, begging for some miracle, that could return the boy below him to life. “I wish fairytales were real, and I could save you, just with a song or a spell.” He saw a dagger, placed in a sheath, as he took it out. There was a note attached to it. “My only mission. To find you.” Dimitri started sobbing, not even caring as he heard an avalanche approaching. No amount of darkness would compare to the weight of a guilt he had never felt before. 

The two had awoken within moments of each other, Byleth whimpering and crying, his hands shaking, Dimitri placing a firm hold on the unsteady teen, attempting to maintain calm, until he clutched unto the other with desperation. “I should go. I’m hurting you.” Byleth suggested, trying to stand up, before the prince pulled him down in a desperate tug. “N-no please.” Byleth did as he was told, looking at Dimitri with guilt. “I’m sorry.” He kept repeating, barely able to look at him. “It’s fine. You’re fine. Whatever happened in your nightmare hasn’t happened. I’m here. I’ll keep you safe.” Byleth’s crying had reduced to quiet whimpers, looking up at him with a shy expression. “Do you want to talk about it?” Dimitri whispered, still hugging Byleth, much like a mother would. Byleth bobbed his head up and down. 

”You were in the middle of some sort of chapel You had an eyepatch and longer, messier hair, a cape and-and black armor. You were-were.. d-dead.” Dimitri visibly stiffened, Byleth feeling the sudden change. “I shouldn’t have. Sorry. I’ll stop.” “N-no, continue.” He replied, and added, “if you don’t mind.” Byleth took a shaky breath then continued. “You were impaled by a spear, and it had an empire’s symbol on it. The entire chapel was covered with their symbol. Then I.. killed myself with it.” He said slowly, feeling sheepish as he looked down. “O-oh. Why?” Byleth looked down. “I remember thinking like I’ve failed, and that I had nothing to live for.” Dimitri took a shaky breath. “That is a lot to take in, if I am to be frank with you.” Byleth looked down in shame as he heard the comment. “Would you do me a favour as to listen to mine?” Byleth perked up, and answered, “if it’ll help.” 

”My dream was similar to yours. You were dead as well, but you were frigid and had a different color hair. It was light green, you had a costume of sorts, like it was meant to signify something. But you still had the dagger, and there was a note. “ Byleth gasped in shock. “How did you know there was a note?” Dimitri shrugged, and continued, “and it had said-“ the other interrupted him, finishing it, “my only mission, to find you.” Dimitri nodded, asking, “why is it there, with a dagger I used to have when I was little?” The mercenary looked down in disappointment. “Because we’ve met before, Dimitri.” He said it with a matter-of-fact voice and awaited his response. “When..” The prince’s hands fumbled with the crest necklace on his chest, and his eyes widened in realisation. “Byleth.” He whispered out, the syllables sounding foreign to him. "Byleth!"He repeated with surprise and happiness, the other smiling widely, tears flowing from his face, overjoyed. “You kept your promise, Dimitri.” ”I apologise, I have forgotten that particular memory. I must have repressed it when-“ Byleth shook his head. “You’re not ready to tell it yet. I don’t want you thinking of some traumatic event just to explain why. We can just be here, today, and be happy you remembered.” He said with a smile, hugging the other boy, who smiled, and said a small, “thank you.” Byleth only beamed in response, and yawned. “We really need sleep. Let’s just continue this tomorrow.” Byleth suggesting, Dimitri agreeing. “I agree with that. I am quite.. fatigued after today's events.” The two closed their eyes, holding on to each other as they eventually drifted off to a dreamless sleep, something Byleth was grateful for. 

The sun rose, illuminating the academy with a hazy golden glow, the light shining unto Dimitri’s eyes. Feeling something heavy over his body, Dimitri reluctantly tried to rise, only to be blocked by the teen, who was straddling him, his head leaning into the crook of his neck. He had lied there for multiple minutes, contemplating awaking the peaceful mercenary or awaiting his eventual rise, though his thoughts were cut off by a moaning noise as Byleth’s eyes were flitting open. “Where am I?” He muttered to himself, feeling a warmth below him, sitting up. He saw Dimitri’s reddened face. He felt where his legs were. The position meant that. It took a few seconds for it process in Byleth’s head. “Oh god.” Was the only thing he could say. Then Claude and Eldegarde had entered the room, unprepared for the scene that befell them.

”Are we interrupting something?” Claude teased, immediately being hit in side with Eldegarde’s arm. “I am glad both of you have made it here safely. We could not search for you, as we were to tend to Alois, who was injured in the battle.” Byleth covered his mouth with his hand in shock. “I apologise. I should not have..” Eldegarde offered a smile, as she reassured him, “no harm done. Just wanted to inform you. Now, I need to be off to study.” She dismissed herself and left, Claude soon after, but not without a teasing grin and a, “Have fun you two.” Dimitri sat up, making the situation more awkward with the lack of distance. “Will you be alright to stand?” He questioned the boy, still sat on top of him, who nodded. Byleth hopped off the bed, and immediately regretted the decision, as his legs gave up from under him. He was pulled back by Dimitri, landing the boy on top of him, feeling his chest on his back.

”Careful there. Don’t want you getting hurt. You’ll have to lean on me for now.” Byleth’s face flushed crimson, as he turned away. “I should be able to. Do not treat as if I am some sort of child.” To prove a point, Byleth tried to stand once more, but Dimitri held him down, Byleth pouting. “How am I supposed to leave Garreg Mach like this?” He asked to himself, a little bit too loudly, Dimitri frowning as he heard him. “The notion had left my mind. I cannot believe we must part once more.” Then there was somebody at the door. “That will not be necessary.” A regal, green haired woman suggested with a soft smile on her face. “As you can see, we have you to thank for the return of our three house leaders. We cannot thank you enough for your involvement in the safe return of these students. A swordsman with wonderful capabilities should not have to battle wretches in order to live. I shall cut to the point. We are offering you a scholarship here at the Officers Academy, on one condition.”

”You are to accompany all house leaders on missions, provided they do not conflict with the house you reside in.” Byleth nodded. “I’d be willing to accept your terms. I am thankful for your graciousness to give me this opportunity. Thank you.” She smiled, and left, some soldiers following after her. “Your house will be the Blue Lion house, You start this Monday. Due to the lack of rooms available, you will have to stay in this room, if that is alright with you, Dimitri?” Dimitri nodded. “That would be fine, Seteth.” The advisor did not respond and tossed a satchel of items to Byleth, and had left. “I am to be a student here. How can I.." Byleth remarked, the other smiling sincerely in response. “Byleth, you deserve this blessing, for you have faced so much, and yet, you chose to try to save us from out captors." and have almost killed a knight in the process of it!” He countered. “Though he did not die. He is safe, Byleth, and without your warning, we would have surely perished.” Dimitri noted, much to the dismay of Byleth, who made an exasperated noise. A serene silence passes by the two, as Byleth stretches on the bed, then curls up on it, still sleepy. “You are much like a feline.” Dimitri teased, turning back around to open a drawer containing loungewear, and started changing into it. Not seeing what he was doing, Byleth crooked his head to look at the teen, and made a muffled gasp, seeing the boy’s bare back.. As Byleth made the noise, Dimitri turned to see what was happening, and saw the boy suddenly more interested in looking at the bed. “Are you alright, Byleth?” He asked in concern, Byleth brushing him off with a reply, “yep. I’m fine. Fine. Just great..” “Okay?” He turned back around, confused and finished changing, then went back to the teen. “Do you want to see Garreg Mach, or?” He prompted the other, who answered, “I don’t really have an option. I’ll just have to stay here until I can stand.” Byleth said glumly, then lied down. “This stupid injury. I’ve withstood more threatening injuries than this, and now, I am merely nought but a fool. ’” He complained. ”I mean, I could take you.” The prince offered, Byleth shaking his head. “And make you look stupid, just chaperoning an injured idiot?” He responded. “You’re not an idiot. I think people would understand. It’s fine, Byleth, really.” “N-no.” He muttered. “I really don’t want you to look stupid. Just have fun with whoever you’re going with.” Byleth offered, the prince huffing, a tired and irritated expression on his face, asking the teen. “Why are you so frustrating?” The look of despair and emptiness said it all, hearing the apology, Dimitri winced.“S-sorry,” he whispered with a small voice, “I’ll just stay here. Have fun, Dimitri. Thanks for offering.” He said coldly, the prince just sighing as he left. ”You idiot.” He screamed out, clutching his legs, causing a flash of pain across his body. “I messed it up. Wake me up. This is another dream.” He started crying, reminiscing of yesterday, feeling so distant. “How clingy can you get, Byleth? Just how bad can you get, Byleth?” Grey clouds in the sky, swirling over Garreg Mach, an omen of darkness. “It’s going to rain. Great. Now I can cry and nobody will hear.” A familiar feeling crossed over him as the rain began to pour across the academy. “Maybe I shouldn’t be here. Maybe I don’t deserve this. Anyone could have saved those three, you just happened to be the closest sword they could buy.” Hugging his knees, he started crying softly, whimpering, rocking back and forth slowly, as he attempted to convince himself everything would be alright. He tried moving, but as a cold wind entered the room, a spike of agony rushed through his body, falling to the floor, making whimpering noises. “How pathetic are you?” He asked to himself, gripping his body as he tried to wait out the pain. After a few minutes, the wind yielded, and found himself fading into sleep, fatigue finally catching up with him. Mentally preparing for anything, Dimitri took a deep breath, and braved his fears. “Byleth?” He asked, heart beating at a quickened pace, feeling his voice pool in his throat, only to find him asleep on the floor, curled up on nothing, his breathing steady. “Oh gods.” He muttered under his breath, and slowly stirred the boy, who awoke with a small noise, dazed, eyes flittering, looking at the blond boy in front of him. “Dimitri?” He asked, his irises looking lost, shivering frigidly. “Yeah?” He asked, not looking at Byleth, much more interested suddenly in the foreboding downpour. “-m sorry.” Byleth whispered out, muffled as he tried to not see the boy, who lay in front of him. “I’m sorry too,” Dimitri replied with genuine affection, and lifted Byleth up unto the bed, whose body had shaken from the sudden change of temperature. “Do you just want to sleep? And just leave it until tomorrow?” Dimitri offered, watching the boy’s irises carefully. His head bobbed up and down, as he made space for the student. “Thank you.” He replied, both to the action and his response, lying down, facing the mercenary, looking into each other’s eyes. “Good night.” Byleth whispered, eyes flitting closed, trying to avoid the boy’s personal space, fading off into sleep.

There was a sorrowful emptiness in the moments soon after, the prince being left to wallow in his own darkness, his thoughts of insecurity and random thoughts bouncing around his mind, attempting to search his brain for answers, then he felt a warm embrace around him, Dimitri turning around to find Byleth, in peaceful slumber, a small, weak smile on his face as the boy nuzzled up to him. Gazing up at the ceiling with silent contempt, seeing the light slowly enter from the window, reminding him of the hellscape of the moonlit battlefield he had once faced, where his mother and father, had never returned. He closed his eyes, in a feeble attempt to stop his mind from betraying him, yet all it did was add fuel to the scorching blaze now ignited in the dark depths of his mind. "Dad?" He questioned the darkness, feeling the warmth fade around him, replaced with the screaming, ashes flurrying in the flames, surging around him with an eternal will. He placed a hand on the flames, which roared in response, Dimitri immediately recoiled, and the flames weakened, to reveal bodies, surrounding him, all cruelly killed, the light in their eyes fading. They'd be forgotten, their corpses only fuel for a never ending cycle of the strong trampling the weak. Walking through the bodies, his heartbeat slowing to a dull pace, his irises flicking everywhere, covered in a glassy sheen. "All these people." He breathed out, desperate for an escape from the horror. "Gone. Ashes into wind. Dust to be sweeped away by the goddess. Someone... Someone.." Then , he had heard his own voice, much younger, hearing the fading innocence, the blood splattered over his body in splashes. "Someone. Has to stop this cycle of the strong trampling the weak." The little boy said, gripping his heart, as his fierce defence crumbled, tears flowing down the boy's face. "Who am I kidding? I couldn't save anyone. The cycle will never end." He said with a bitter laugh, kneeling, head down, in surrender to the carnage surrounding him. "Hope. No hope left to hold on to." He whispered to himself, Dimitri bursting into tears. "When I lost my innocence. My love. My trust. " He sat next to the kid, looking towards the sunset with an empty gaze. At the same time, they both muttered to themselves in haunting unison, "Colours used to be so beautiful."The scene faded into a empty void, leaving Dimitri to imagine and to wallow in his darkest thoughts.

Waking up in cold sweat, Byleth blinked a few times, dazed as he moved his arm away, wrapped around Dimitri's side, and moving away from the crook of the prince's neck, where he had nuzzled into. Trying to sit up, Byleth grit his teeth as the flash of pain hit him, "I-I can do- I can do this." He stuttered, breathing heavily through the pain, managing to sit up, before the student beside him awoke, making a small moaning noise as he sat up. "Byleth, what are you doing?" He asked curiously, eyes blinking a few times as he looked. "Sitting up hurts." He admitted, and moved to get off the mattress, and was blocked by the blond. "Hey. You don't have to start today if you can't walk." He looked into his eyes, full of worry as Byleth's was filled with pain, glassy. "i'll be fine, Dimitri, it's been a day. I can take it." Dimitri sighed, and dropped his arm, letting the stubborn student stand on their feet. When Byleth seemingly stood without a hitch, Dimitri's eyes lit up as he smiled softly. "I should stop doubting you." He responded with a shy and sheepish smile, Byleth grinning with a grin that absolutely said to him, "I've won." "I can stand now!" He exclaimed with a cheery voice, and started walking around, testing how far he could walk carefully, Dimitri readying himself to catch him when he fell. When he hadn't, Dimitri had let his guard down as he watched how Byleth's eyes seemed to light up every time he took a successful step. "Great. When does lesson start?" He turned to Dimitri who looked outside. "We should probably get going then," he suggested with a smile, and walked to the door. "You coming?" He asked the boy, distracted by the view outside. "Oh. Yeah." He replied, a wistful smile on his face, and walked to him, walking down the hallway, looking down at the floor, a silent peace between them. When they had exited the building, Byleth had looked around, smiling softly, gazing at the building that towered over him.


	3. Plans :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLDR:  
I suck at writing, this is on a permanent hiatus.

I had a lot of plans for this fanfiction, it was supposed to be that the Monastery is attacked after it is revealed that Byleth is technically Dimitri’s adopted brother, and what was **Supposed **to be written was that Jeralt died during the Tragedy of Duscur and the King fled with his son and Byleth, who loses his memories due to injuries.

Then, after their pilgrimage to the academy, it is attacked by those who slither in the dark, and many of the staff is killed, the students being kidnapped. Then, after the tragedy is concluded, the students have to go into hiding, calling themselves the house of Liberation.

The DLC did not exist at the time of writing this.

Then, I wanted an ending where almost everybody survives, so I had to create an antagonist. So I had chosen Nemesis to be the big bad dragon villain. So the plot was that there were three shards scattered, one in each kingdom, with the “glue” being stored in the Church of Seiros.

They find out after seeing the odd symbols that look obviously like a dragon. So they begin their plans and start trying to recover a piece before those who slither in the dark can. Then, I gave up on the middle and went straight to the ending. **Worst Mistake Of My Life. **

The ending was that with the Three Kingdoms finally unite and summon the beast, which was called Dominion, and that all royals have the crest of dominion, and Byleth has the crest of Liberation needed to slay the beast. Basically the Fir e Emblem Awakening choice. Byleth can choose to sacrifice the crest of Liberation to seal the beast forever, or scatter the pieces once more, probably leading to the summoning of the beast later on.

They find a workaround. Obviously, this is the Nobody dies endingTM. They use the spirit of a dead ancestor of each kingdom and Rhea’s soul, and create a counter balance, as Rhea actually is a dragon, and the light banishes the darkness, but all eight pieces have to be scattered or something.

I fleshed out too much of the beginning, ignored the middle and skipped to the ending, not even being decent. It sounded great, until I took a look back at it and realised. **Damn I’m actually really bad at this, **_with a few choice words strung in between._   
This has been my first time trying to write fanfiction, and it was really awful. I’m sorry.

Thank you for trying to sift through this hot garbage.


	4. A Revelation of Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the trash, awful, chapter I could not even look at when I was supposed to finish it. I’m just uploading it so that I can finally leave this fanfiction behind, without my friend being sad I deleted something again.

A peaceful calm shrouded the academy in a warm blanket, the sun rising over the horizon, bathing the towers in a golden haze. Byleth gazed up, with a soft smile, and trailed behind Dimitri, who gladly led him to the classroom, the trip taking a little more than a few minutes, but in the end, got there quickly, arriving to an almost empty classroom. Though the surroundings were beautiful in their own right, even in their generic architecture, was still wonderful to behold after so long after spending his days looking at nothing but his targets. “This is where you’re going to go everyday, Byleth.” Dimitri gestured to the classroom, and let the other boy enter before him. “Where’s-“ He tried to ask, but was cut off by the professor. “Ah, you must be the new student.” 

The man had a bulky build, blond hair and a clean face, aside from a beard wrapping around the bottom of his face. Byleth quickly narrowed his eyes, and silently nodded, before taking a seat at the back of the class. “I made a terrible mistake,” he whispered, taking out parchment and a quill. “You don’t need writing for today, we’ll simply be waiting for the others and watch a tournament that will be taking place.” Byleth nodded, and stuffed the items into the satchel. “I guess we’ll wait then.” 

It had turned out, that this was not a good idea, as the students had slowly filled up the classroom, one by one, all of them greeting the professor with a small greeting. The boy could fo nothing but await, tapping his gloved hands on the table in impatience, before the last person had filed in with an embarrassed apology, and a clearly improvised excuse. “Slyvain, please come earlier next time. The students are getting tired of hearing of you and your antics.” He nodded sheepish my and sat down at the only available seat, as the professor introduced what they were going to be doing today.

“What we will be doing today is, watching a tournament, to think about techniques and how they apply to real situations. Because we have a new student today, I had organised this, rather than have a heavily planned lesson.” Some students cheered, though one, with blue hair, simply scoffed. “Tch. Why do we not get to compete. You can’t get better like this.” The professor sighed. “Felix, if you don’t mind, others would rather watch than take part. If you would like to, I ask them to include you.” That seemed to pacify the teen, as he simply made a noise, and continued brooding. 

“Now, everybody leave your items here, and let us make haste.” He said encouragingly, Byleth standing up and following the rest of the students , who seemed to congregate into groups, aside from Dimitri, who hovered around him and asked a few trivial questions which he answered quickly, as the prince realised that today was not a day for conversation and left him alone, with much reluctance. Trudging along the path, he simply glared at the floor, until the students had stopped, the arena now within sight. They entered, sitting along the outskirts of it, far from the middle of the battle as a contestant entered, the professor asking something to a masked man, who nodded. “Felix, you’re up.” 

The fight ended poorly, with Felix receiving the brunt of the damage, losing the to man, who frowned. “That was a student. That wasn’t a fair fight, none of these would be.” He scanned the crowd of students, Byleth desperately hiding, to no avail. “Except you. Ashen Demon, you can’t hide from me, you know.” Byleth frowned with gritted teeth. “Fine, you caught me.” He said with animosity. “Do you want to fight or something?” He asked the man who nodded. “I remember last time we fought. I lost to you so terribly, even though you were even younger. I want to see how far you’ve come.” 

There was murmuring among the students, as the green haired boy simply took out his sheathed weapon, which the professor narrowed his eyes at. “How far I’ve come?” He asked, almost taunted the man, in a ready stance, as the masked man called for the fight to begin. The spear wielding man had thrust forward, which Byleth had dodged almost immediately, which made the man step back and block a slice from his sword. “Easy now.” He called, and stared at his left foot. “Your left foot is open.” He said with a grin, which Byleth paid no mind, “oh it is, go for it then,” he said quickly, and dropped his sword, which the spears-man turned his attention to, which he should not have done, as Byleth pushed the man, trying to lunge for his side, who fell to the ground. “You made even less of a fight this time.” He taunted with a animalistic grin, grabbing his sword quickly and hovered it over the man’s back. “Concede.” He suggested, the man sighing. “You’re right, I thought I could catch you off guard with that trick.” 

”That’s even cheaper.” Byleth added, and kicked the spear away from the man’s hands. “Fine. You win, I concede.” He admitted, and Byleth sheathed his sword in response. “I can’t believe I lost. I guess you can’t teach an old dog new tricks.” He sighed, and left. “So, who is next?” The masked man asked, as a blonde girl entered the fray. “Someone, needs to be put in their place. I’ll go.” “Catherine? Are you sure? This boy is a student..” She smiled. “One able to disarm a knight quickly, please. This is a mercenary.” She took out a beautiful blade, seeming to spark with energy. “Let’s fight!” 

”Seems cheap you’re using a divine weapon,” he laughed out, his blade ready. “Well, that is how it is in a real fight, I need to make sure that I have every advantage.” Byleth simply smiled hauntingly, and added, “every advantage, huh.” As the battle began, Byleth was immediately struck with lightning, and fell back, with gritted teeth. “Is that all?” She taunted, as if knowing he would get back up, though Byleth had not realised his hood had been taken off in the process. “As if.” He said with a grin and threw a dagger out, which almost knocked the blade out her hand. She turned back to see Byleth had stood up and started moving quickly. She was being circled now as she attempted to strike with her sword, each bolt missing, as she swung with her sword, Byleth quickly taking the opportunity to unsheathe his sword and swung it forcefully at the sword, the force of it knocking the weapons out of their hands. 

”What? Think I can’t fight without my sword?” She laughed and almost punched, and stopped midway. “I know that, you know.” He laughed, his dagger at her throat. “Careful now..” he whispered, as she moved back. “You caught me there. I concede.” She sighed, shaking her head. “You got a bit too prideful there.” He sighed, picking up his sword and handed hers to her. “I know. You would have made a great teacher.” She suggested, before walking off with a sigh. Byleth simply shrugged his shoulders, picking up the dagger he had thrown, before he saw the professor walking to him. “What do you want?” He asked, frown on his face, glaring at him. “We both know, Byleth.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Professor. I’m simply a new student. I apologise if that display was a little, odd.” He feinted innocence, as the rest of the tournament carried on, with him brooding at the back, along with Dimitri, who stayed quiet all the way through.<\p>


End file.
